Simpsons Sex Story
by iamthegang
Summary: Homer and Marge express their love life.


It was the only thing remaining in the room where Homer and Marge was in; their bedroom, where they both lived. The two had had intense active hours, and the most occupied was Homer.

Putting their stuff away, Homer turned to Marge. "Good day?" he asked, holding his hand up for a handshake. Though he knew she was the one not to do handshakes, he still expected one for no reason.

Giving him a death glare, Marge slapped his hand away; emitting a loud _slap_ noise. With a little bit of anger boiling inside the bald fat man, Homer looked away and groaned.

As he closed the wardrobe and locked it, he walked towards the door; locked.

Turning the doorknob left and right desperately, he found the knob stuck in one position. "D'oh! I think we're trapped," he informed. The blue-haired woman just smirked.

"Step out. _This_, is how you do it." She said with a satisfied grin, proving she could be better than Homer. Charging up her sheer force, she then slammed against the door; it stood still. "W-What?" she asked herself in disbelief. Banging the door over and over again, she tried kicking it down, only for the door to win her at defence.

"Meh! That wretched door..." she muttered.

Getting an idea, Homer step forward. Instead of trying to destroy the door with punches and kicks, he head-butted the door instead. However, the door was persistent as it stood still with no damage; the bald fat husband and the blue-haired wife would have to be together alone for today.

"Someone! Let us out of here!" she screamed, banging on the door with more force than ever. From the outside, however, no one could hear anything at all; it was sound-proof, or the door was blocking the noises from exiting the room.

"Marge, please stop. It's no use." Homer ensured her, but she kept banging anyway.

After a long time, running out of her energy, she finally gave up, and then sat to the opposite side of Homer; her head was hung down, while her arms over her knees. Homer stared at Marge as evening started becoming night. There was light opening in the bedroom, allowing both to see things.

"... I wonder who did this to us..." Homer wondered loudly by accident.

Marge noticed this and, raising her head, she looked at Homer. Her fierce expression disappearing, she replied to him, "... maybe it's one of your best friends?" she guessed.

"No way... I don't think even stupid Flanders would do something like this. And Barney... I don't know. He doesn't seem like the type. Moe? You've got to be kidding me..." he told her.

"About Ned... you _don't know_. It could be him." Was the reply he got.

Looking down sadly, Homer nodded. "You're right... might as well be stuck here forever then..." he spoke as if the two would never get out from the room ever.

Getting up and walking to Homer, Marge looked as if she was disgusted by Homer's words; he was the patriarch of the Simpsons family. He wasn't supposed to give up this easily... but no, he would already find a solution by now.

With her soft hands, she raised Homer's face and leaned in closer. "... Never say that, Homer," she told him. Their noses touching each others, she whispered, "Of course we'll get out of here... one day..." She closed her eyes and connected her lips to his. Shocked, Homer thought he was dreaming.

It wasn't.

Finding himself returning the kiss, he slithered his hands around his wife and hugged her tightly. Standing up, the two started embracing each other over and over, their hands slipping away and coming back to touch each other's back.

Marge's hands went to Homer's bald head and brushed it back aside; the two separated and looked into each other's eyes. Marge's blue eyes, staring into Homer's brown eyes. Only one emotion represented each of their stares; love.

Wanting each other more, they glued their mouths onto each other's lips, Homer's back being pushed onto the wardrobe. But that did not bother him in any way, as he was clearly showing his love to Marge. Releasing and closing their mouths with each other's again, they were enjoying the senses of each other's lips on their own. It was love they were seeing.

After breaking apart, Marge was smirking. "Want some more?" she asked. Homer grinned, replying with an 'Of course.'

Opening their mouths wide, they clashed in together again. The blue-haired woman then licked Homer's lips; a request to enter his mouth. Wanting some more, becoming even more attracted to Marge, her husband gladly gave permission and sucked Marge's tongue right into his mouth. Their tongues colliding with each others, they rubbed their tongues over and over, collecting saliva and playing with each other. They fought for dominance as if their tongues were having a war, with Homer winning of course. Splitting apart for more air, both noticed a string of saliva connecting each other's mouth. Sucking them back in their own mouth, they kissed again like a heavenly couple.

Buttoning off Homer's shirt, Marge pulled it off and threw it somewhere else. She also removed her whole dress off, since her green strapless dress was more ankle-length rather than knee-length or above. Throwing it off, Homer saw what Marge was wearing; a plain white bra. Removing his vest, he also threw it away; his hands clutched Marge's breasts and started groping them. Marge, clearly surprised at this action, didn't slap his hands away; instead, she held Homer's hands and made him grope her breasts more.

Kissing hotly again, Homer's hands went behind Marge's back to untie her bra. Falling down, the bra landed softly on the ground while Marge rubbed her half-naked body with Homer's, earning moans and groans from her husband. Laying down on the ground as if sleeping on a bed, both stopped their make-out session and stared at each other again, grinning. The bald fat man span their position around, so that Marge was under his stomach, and groped Marge's breasts again, this time naked.

"Ugh, Homer... more!" his blue-haired wife moans.

Curious for the taste, Homer bent down and started sucking on Marge's right breast on her nipple while his right hand was clutching onto it, receiving a large moan from Marge, his left hand playing with her left nipple.

"K-Keep going, Homer... Don't stop..." she requested, while still moaning. Pushing her partner's head further in, his head was pushing even harder through Marge's naked breasts. But that did not matter to any of them.

Homer then switched nipples and started sucking on the left breast instead, playing with her right one. By then, both Marge's nipples were already hard and erected, and Homer had started licking her nipples with his tongue playfully, as if teasing them.

Pausing their moment, Homer undoes his pants and tosses them away, even his underwear while Marge removes her plain white panties. Tossing them away to the same places, Homer removes his shoes and also throws them away. Hugging each other, they smothered their faces with kisses filled by lust and only lust; Homer then decided to go down and see her clitoris.

It was truly wet from the amount of pleasure he was giving to his wife. Her love-filled husband inserted his two fingers into them, earning Marge's joy screams. His fingers were twitching inside her, touching many areas in her clitoris. Removing them and putting his mouth onto her clitoris, he began sucking them. Screaming pleasurably, Marge's waist bucked up and her legs wrapped around Homer's neck, both pushing his head and her clitoris further into each other. Homer could already smell sweetness in her wet spot.

Sucking them even more tenderly, Marge made her spot come even tighter to Homer's face. Putting his tongue deep inside her clitoris, he started licking around wet areas and immediately tasted sweetness. Moans and screams of pleasure escaped Marge's mouth as she kept wrapping him with her legs around his neck on and on. She even put her arms around Homer's head, pushing him more into her clitoris.

"H-Homer! I-I'm cumming!" Marge screamed, not able to hold off any more. Reaching her climax, she spilled her sweet liquid out of her clitoris onto Homer's face and her lower body. Surprised at first, Homer had no idea what to do. But curiosity caught him as he wondered if he was supposed to taste them. Leaning down, he started using his tongue to lick off every area that was spilled by Marge, sometimes teasing her skin too. Moans were head again. "My... You're pretty tasty, are you..." the her husband commented her.

With a blush, Marge then flipped the two's positions over, so that she was on top of him instead. Blushing heavily, the two leaned in for another hot kiss, smothering their faces over each other and invading each other's mouth with their wet slippery tongues.

Separating apart, Marge goes down to see Homer's penis. She touched it with her fingers, teasing it a bit.

"Not bad..." she commented, making Homer blush. Putting her mouth over the erected penis, she started licking the tip of the erection and brought her mouth lower and high and low, as if sucking and blowing on a dew stick. Giving intense pleasure to Homer, she grabbed his penis with her hands while still having her mouth over them, and started pulling the erected penis up and down.

Homer kept on moaning from the pleasure he got, Marge teasing his dick even more. Unable to hold his juices any more, Homer let out a cry.

"A-Ah, Marge... I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he informed with pleasure, spitting out his juices through his penis right into Marge's mouth. It was a bit sour, she had to admit, but it was mostly sweet like hers, which she loved.

Taking her mouth out, she smiled at Homer who smiled back and participated in a hot kiss again as if they were hungry hookers longing to rape each other. Shoving her tongue deep into Homer's mouth, the two rubbed their naked soft bodies against each other's, grinding his wife's breasts against her husband's chest. Rubbing Homer's penis between Marge's legs, both felt pleasure from that one action. Gasping for air, after the two departed their mouths, they knew it was time;

Marge carefully placed her clitoris on top of the tip of Homer's penis; placing it down softly on the erection, she received a moan from Homer and moaned herself too.

"I-It's warm and soft inside..." her husband moaned.

As the two hugged each other, they switched positions once again to let Homer be on top. Thrusting his penis deeper into Marge, he pulled it out and in again. Repeating, the two kept moaning.

"A-Ah…Homer, faster! Faster!" Marge kept demanding, Homer started thrusting his penis deeper and up with a faster pace. Going at full-speed, Marge wrapped her legs around Homer to bring him even deeper into her. "H-Homer, don't stop... Ugh, I need you!" she kept moaning while Homer's penis penetrated her over and over.

Holding each other even tighter, Homer and Marge couldn't take it any more.

"M-Marge! I... I can't hold it any l-longer! I-I'm going to...!" her husband screamed. Marge, too, was on the verge of cumming, and said, "H-Homer! Just... just do it! I-I need you to release everything inside me!"

Both people becoming too much for each other, they screamed each other's name.

"Homer..."

"Marge..."

"HOMER!"

"MARGE!"

Screaming, they spewed their liquids and climaxed at the same time. Both held each other tightly from their incredible releases, Homer pulling Marge up to further push him, making sure that all of his liquid does not go to waste and goes to his wife. As their spasms decline, the two rested for a while with Marge on top of Homer.

Breathing heavily, both kept Homer's penis in Marge's clitoris still.

"I-I can feel it... It is so... warm..." Marge moaned, falling asleep due to being tired. Her breasts still on top of his chest, Homer breathes heavily as he wrapped his arms around Marge. Kissing her once more, he mutters, "My beauty..." and falls asleep.


End file.
